D's Heart
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Leon is out late and D begins to speculate that he is up to his old ways. When the blonde returns home D is surprised at the condition his detective returned to him in. Rated for yaoi, and i think a blonde bishie curses a few times somewhere in here too!


Pairing(s): Leon/D

Rating:  
Disclaimer: Lucy and I do not own PSoH!

"Leon…" D sighed looking towards the band on his left hand.

"Count, will Leon come home? You guys got into an awfully big fight before he went to work." Pon-Chan asked quietly.

"I'm completely sure he will be home. We just need to be patient." D said giving the small tanuki a smile.

"Ok!" She said happily, scampering off.

'_Leon, will you come home?'_ D thought. The raven waited, see the time on the clock was 10:40 and Leon had said he'd be home by 6:30.

_'Could he be up to his old ways again?'_ The raven haired kami thought sitting down on the couch. As the hour past D began to feel many more human emotions than used to.

_'He wouldn't…use me like that…would he?'_ D asked himself looking at his wedding band. Emotions began to fill the youngest D, emotion he was not used to. Anger, rage, sadness, worry, regret, but most of all hurt and shame. Hurt that Leon would stay out so late, but also ashamed he would feel such harsh things towards his blonde husband.

The time was nearing midnight when the shop doors creaked open and Leon walked in. D prepared to yell at the blonde American, but all ill thoughts were quickly dispersed of as he took in the appearance of his husband. Leon had his right arm in a sort of brace with a sling, there were bloodied bandages on his forehead and neck, he walked with a slight limp and he was wet from the raging storm outside, but what made D forget his anger, was the box of sweets in Leon's hand.

_'I was so angry at him before he left, and still he went out of his way to get me something.'_ D thought before speaking.

"You're hurt! What happened?!" D exclaimed rushing to the blonde's side.

"Just a couple of punks, I'm fine D. Here, as an apology for earlier, and for being late." The blonde detective said handing the box to D. The raven took the box setting it gently on the floor in favour of helping his blonde to the couch.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Leon said waving his hand impassively. The raven haired kami opened his mouth to speak but closed it and gave the detective a scrutinizing glare when he heard the blonde's jacket make a distinctive whimpering sound.

"My love, did your jacket just…whimper?"

Leon looked properly sheepish before unzipping his jacket and revealing two small, black puppies with white faces. Blood could be seen dripping from one of the puppies sides staining Leon's yellow shirt.

"Were the 'punks' you mentioned…" D trailed off unsure of how to say it, reaching slowly for the injured puppy.

"Yeah, I've been here way to long. I'm starting to take in any strays I find. Kind of like how you took me in." Leon laughed as he gently handed the pup to D.

"Yes, I suppose you were like a stray. They like you very much. You saved them, and they're grateful." D said holding the puppy close to his chest. The blonde held the other one to him to try and keep its small, shivering, soaked body warm.

"Will there ever be a time I can hear them?" Leon asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Open your heart. You'll hear them. You can almost hear the others. Apart from Kanan, but she's a part of you. So it's no wonder you hear her with no trouble at all." D instructed firmly.

Leon blinked a few times, before sighing heavily and closing his eyes.

_'I would have once thought this was crazy, but I've accepted the fact the animals talk, have human forms, this shop is a ship, I have a dragon for a daughter, a half human/ half kami for a son, and now, I'm actually trying to hear a puppy speak to me. Man have I changed._' The blonde thought while trying to concentrate. He felt D place his pale hand on top of his tan one and the detective turned his palm face up and intertwined their fingers.

_'How could I have thought something so horrible of Leon? He's never been unfaithful before now, so why would I think that? Am I truly that horrible?'_ D thought watching his blonde husband suddenly smile serenely. The blonde American opened his bleu eyes and smiled down at the pup in his arms.

"Hello, Shuro." He whispered.

"So you heard her. Can hear this little one?" D asked indicating the smaller pup he held.

"His name's Kuro, they're twins and those guys were their owners. But they just wanted something to beat. Will Kuro be alright?" The detective asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine."  
"Good. I'm glad." Leon said smiling.

The raven haired kami smiled but Leon noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"D? What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"I'm so sorry my love." D said looking at the blonde.

"D, why are you sorry?"

"I thought…I thought you were out so late because you were…" D started unable to finish.

"Cheating?" Leon asked hiding a sly smile.

D said nothing but nodded his head and refused to look at his American husband.

The blonde took the kami's chin in hand and forced him to face him.

"D, I love you more than life itself. I'm not going to cheat on you. I love you so much, I asked you to marry me. I never thought I could settle down, but I did. I settled because I loved you alone." He stated starring into multi-coloured eyes lovingly. D smiled softly and leaned into his blonde husband. The two were about to kiss when the inevitable happened; a child began to cry for his parents. The pair looked at each other and laughed, rising to walk to the child's room. Upon entering, they saw their 3 year old son, Damien, sitting up in his bed crying pointing at T-Chan.

"What happened Pon-Chan?" D asked the small tanuki.

"T-Chan came in to check on Damien, and he was awake, so he began to sing to him. Halfway through his song I snuck up on him and made him jump, he bit me. And it scarred Damien." Pon-Chan explained. Leon shot the totetsu a look of exasperation but went to pick up his fair-haired son. D bent down to the totetsu's level and picked him up as well, showing the boy he had nothing to be afraid of. After staring at the red-haired goat, Damien reached out for him and was placed back in his bed, T-Chan in his arms and Pon-Chan curled by his face.

Leon smiled bringing D close to him watching their son.

The boy had Leon's blonde hair, with small highlights of dark black, Leon's bleu eyes flecked with gold and purple, but his face was that of his 'mothers' clearly Asian, round with baby fat, a small nose, perfectly proportioned full mouth, and almond shaped eyes. The little boys smile though, was Chris' his body shape was like D, highly feminine, curves like a girl, but with Leon's height. His hair was to his shoulders like his mothers but stuck up on top like his fathers. Damien was a little over 3 years old, and spoiled to death. His older sisters, Kanan, Shuko, and Junrei, or Honlon, as they are commonly referred to as, loved to play with him, Kanan throwing him in the air, Shuko teaching him, and Junrei playing ball. The other pets in the shop adored him and pampered him best as they could.

"I hope he'll be a happy child." Leon said quietly smiling.  
"I'm sure he will be my dear detective." The kami said leaning heavily on his husband, finally beginning to feel the fatigue he had tried to avoid. Leon smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to D's in a passionate kiss.

"So, can we keep Shuro and Kuro?" Leon asked.

"Yes. They are not for sale. Let us go feed the poor things." D said pulling his detective. Leon smiled and thought about his family as he wandered along with D.

~OWARI~


End file.
